The New York University Medical Center Department of Pediatrics plans to continue its goal o providing excellent care and perform outstanding research for children, adolescents, and pregnant women part of the AIDS Clinical Trials Group. This goal will he accomplished by contributing to the scientific agenda established by the Coordinating and Operations Center and utilizing a Statistical and Data Management Center to collect and analyze the data resulting from the proposed studies. We also plan to provide clinical and laboratory expertise which will help elucidate mechanisms of pathogenesis. Although he participation of Minority groups will be encouraged, this group currently comprises 80% of our ongoing patient base. It is our goal to perform studies to prevent perinatal transmission of HIV with antiretroviral drugs, immune-based therapies such as vaccines and passive immunotherapy, and newly formulated genetic therapies. We also expect to modify the HIV- related illnesses of those already infected with HIV by using emerging new antiretrovirals or by using established drugs in different combinations, performing pharmacokinetic analyses as required. In addition to interventions directed at the HIV agent itself, we expect to intervene with agents which may prevent the development of serious infections which result from the immunodeficient state of the child and adolescent or to modify the course of already ongoing disease with these or other agents, including vaccines. It is expected that these goals will be achieved from patient resources present in Bellevue Hospital well as through an already established Consortium of health care providers present in Lower Manhatten and in Staten Island. This effort will also be helped by established links to previously funded community resources, our community advisory board, and by our own local General Clinical Research Center.